On my own
by Skylirjames
Summary: Sam is all alone and needs help, but will she be able to swallow her pride. will she find happiness? Read and review please. carlyxsam; cam
1. Chapter 1

Sam stood just outside of Carlys building contemplating if she should go in or not. It wasn't like she was unwelcome in fact she would usually just enter without invitation, and then go raid the fridge. But today was different, today after school she had come home and found the apartment where she and her mom stayed almost completely empty. The only furniture left was her stuff in her room and the fridgerater wher e a note was taped from her mother.

It had read,

_Samantha,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this but I was never ready or wanted a child. I did the best I could for the past fourteen years, especially after your father got put in jail. _

_I hope you can one day forgive me, I feel that you are old enough to take care of yourself; I left the cat and some food in the fridge for you. If things go worse for wear I know that you can stay at the Shay's like you usually do. _

_I'll be seeing you kid_

_Mom_

At first she though it was a joke, till 11 at night rolled around and her mom still hadnt come home. Grudgingly accepting that she was all alone Sam left the apartment with just the clothes on her back and started walking with no destination in mind. She showed up about an hour later where she stood now, right in front of Carly Shay's apartment building.

Fiddling with the zipper on her jacket Sam took a step forward only to stop again, her pride preventing her from begging from the one she loved. That's right you heard right Samantha Puckette was gay and in love with her best friend Carly Shay. Though if asked she would deny, deny, deny till the sun turned blue. She wasn't afraid, she was the toughest kid in her school, but no one has ever asked so she never told.

Looking down at the sidewalk Sam shifted from foot to foot till finally the young blond turned away and headed to her apartment. She would find a way to survive. Somehow.

_A/N: let me know if I should continue or stop it here. _


	2. Chapter 2

About half a block from her apartment building, Sam broke out in a run as it started to rain like cats and dogs, soaking the blond in seconds. Entering her lobby Sam shook the water from her drenched messy curls, sending water flying every where. Shivering as the bone deep cold of being wet from the rain and the air conditioned lobby went through her body, the blond turned and stomped her way up the stairs gritting her teeth to keep from chattering. Reaching her door Sam starred at the bronze chipped number 9A that stood crookedly against her door. Sam's mind was still reeling in almost disbelief as she tried to convince herself that when she opened her door there her mother would be arguing with the cat to get a damn job. Hesitantly opening the door Sam winced at the echoing squeak of the hinges as the door revealed an empty apartment.

Sighing with a bowed head Sam closed the door behind her locking the deadbolt. Heading to her bedroom the blond girl paused looking at the fridge wondering if she wanted to eat or not. It surprised her and would have shocked her friends, but for once in Sam's life she wasn't hungry. Turning towards her bedroom Sam headed straight to her bed landing on it with a wet kerplop. Not wanting to think of all the events of the day Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly as the stress of the day caught up with her body.

_7:30 am the next morning_

Sam groaned curling into herself on her bed as a beeping sound penetrated her sleep. Groggily opening her eyes the blond teen stared blurry eyed at the glaring red numbers of her alarm clock. Huffing and groaning at the time that she had read. Rolling away from the clock Sam tried to ignore the incessant beeping and go back to sleep. Sighing deeply as her plan failed Sam sat up in her bed stretching her stiff and achy limbs.

Standing and heading for the shower as she discarded her dry moldy clothing Sam thought of what she should do now. She knew that her mother had paid the rent yesterday so she didn't need to worry about that for another month. But then there was food, and bills and food. As Sam finished getting ready for school she tried to forget her thoughts on the coming months and look forward to another boring day of school. The only up side that Sam could think of was that she would be able to see her friend Carly, and even the dork. Locking her front door Sam headed for the bus stop.

Walking down the hallway to her locker Sam's demeanor perked up as she saw her best friend waiting for her. Unconsciously standing taller and putting a small swagger to her hips as she headed towards her friend as well as giving Gibby a wedgie along the way Sam felt a little bit better. Her situation and predicament in the far reaches of her mind.

"Hey Carl's"

"Hey Sam" Carly spoke with a smile on her face.

"Do you know what I hate?" Sam spoke as she opened her locker.

"Mornings" Carly answered with a shake of her head as she closed her locker.

"Exactly, you know me so well." Sam grinned, getting her books out.

"So where were…" Carly started

"Hey Carly…..Sam" Freddie interrupted as he popped up from nowhere.

"Hey Freddie" Carly greeted as her smile dimmed a bit

"Freddork." Sam spoke with a straight face her smile long gone.

Ignoring Sam, Freddie beamed at Carly with a smitten look to his face as the three discussed the upcoming iCarly show just before the bell rang. Sighing Sam headed to class, avoiding Miss Brigs as she did so for the first time in a while. Sitting in her seat as biology started Sam sighed from boredom, zoning out as the teacher droned on and on about something or other that she was supposed to be learning.

'Another day, another nap' Sam thought as her eyes dropped closed slowly.

TBC…

_A/N: Questions? Comments? Suggestions??_


	3. Chapter 3

_C. POV_

Breathing a sigh of relief as the lunch bell rang Carly stood from her desk and exited English. The young brunette teen had been preoccupied all day thinking about her best friend Sam's unusual attitude. It had been rearing its ugly head for almost a week now and Carly was starting to worry. At first it wasn't that noticeable, in fact it wasn't till yesterday that Carly started to really worry.

It had started out as Sam being her normal abrasive self, with Freddie and her arguing like normal. And then they headed to their classes for the day. Carly didn't really think anything of it, but when the brunette had asked Sam if she wanted to come over and hang like usual the blond had denied, saying she had other plans. Thinking that her besty was just joking at first Carly mentioned that Spencer had gotten ham yesterday hoping to tempt her friend. Even Freddie who usually got a ride from his mom was trying to get Sam to hang with them.

"Sorry guys I gotta go, my mom wants me to be home to help her with the cat." Sam excused as she started to walk backwards away from them. Carly's teasing smile turned into a frown as she watched Sam walk away. She couldn't explain it but the brunette felt as if there was something wrong with that excuse. Sam turning down ham was like a five year old turning down presents on Christmas.

Carly was really starting to worry about her friend, even iCarly was suffering. They hadn't done a show since last week. People were starting to talk about it; just today Carly and Freddie had heard rumors going around the school about iCarly disbanding. This wasn't true, not in the least. It was just something was wrong with Sam and Carly felt the need to figure out what it was. She needed her best friend Sam back.

Carly sat at her usual lunch table with Freddie her eyes scanning the cafeteria for her blond friend. Her frown turning sad as Carly realized that this would be another lunch with out the blond. Turning to Freddie the brunette hesitated before just asking the question that had been bothering her for awhile.

"Hey Freddie…"

"YES..." Freddie yelled out with a crazed look on his face before calming down and answering calmly "I mean yes Carly."

"Do you think the rumors are true….do you think Sam is really bored of us and like not going to want to iCarly with us or hang out anymore."

Avoiding her eyes as they pleaded with him to disagree with her and tell her everything will be alright, Freddie nibbled on a carrot stick before answering hesitantly.

"I...I don't know Carly…" Hearing a barley there whimper coming from his friend Freddie's head shot up, placing a soothing hand on top of Carly's the boy tried to assure his friend. "I'm sure it's not anything that we can't get through. Watch by this time next week everything will be back to normal, Sam will be her normal abrasive self and you'll be the usual peace maker between us." The pleading look for her to believe him made Carly want to so badly so she gave her self false hope that he was right like usual.

Two weeks had passed and still nothing had changed for the better. The only difference being that Sam's personality kept doing a complete 180, each day would be different. She would be meaner then usual one day and the next she would be as docile as a kitten on a tranquilizer. It was starting to freak the whole school out all together. Most people would treat the blond as if she were a ticking time bomb, while the rest would walk on egg shells around her.

No longer did the three friends talk, and iCarly had become obsolete, both Carly and Freddie felt as if they had entered a twilight zone episode. Watching as the blond skipped yet another class Carly watched longingly wishing for her best friend back as she closed her locker forlornly. Bumping into another body as she headed towards the stairs Carly smiled apologetically at Freddie before heading to class.

_F. POV_

Freddie watched as the love of his life moped around. It was like the world had ended for her and it seemed he wasn't the only one that had noticed. It was almost as if with out Sam, Carly didn't have a world to look forward to. Even iCarly was suffering, though he refused to believe that there would never be another iCarly. It was something that all three of them took pride in. They had even won an award for it at the iweb awards in Japan.

Hanging his head Freddie headed to the AV room to go through a school project that he had been working on for his media class. Freddie knew that he had to do something as he thought of the past two weeks. His world was being turned upside down all because of Sam, though while they argued daily, Fredward missed the daily insults that he and Sam used to exchange, though if asked he would never admit it.

With a determined look on his face Freddie turned back around and headed out the school doors and off campus. He was determined to fix this even if it was the last thing he did. He needed his trio back together. He needed his best friends back, and he was going to get to the bottom of what Sam's problem was even if the blond killed him for confronting her. Heading down the street Freddie headed towards Sam's apartment building with clenched fists and a fierce look of determination on his face.

TBC…

_A/N: hey all here's another update. I used Carly's and Freddie's point of view cause I thought they should have input too. Next chapter will be all Sam. Let me know what u think by just hitting the little review button. Can't wait to hear from ya'll._


	4. Chapter 4

_F POV_

Running out of breath after running up all those stairs while cursing the broken elevator under his breath, Freddie leant against the wall to breathing heavily and sweating. Looking down the hall he started off again for Sam's apartment, pretty sure that school was out by now and his mom had called a search party for him. _'Well if I'm going to be in trouble, might as well earn it.'_ Freddie thought as he approached Sam's place. Raising his hand to knock the boy was startled at a gruff voice coming from behind him.

"If you're lookin for Sam she ain't there." The neighbor spoke as he leaned against his door frame.

Turning slightly as he put his raised hand down and over his racing heart Freddie looked confusedly at the man that was eyeing him as if he were some sort of delinquent. Clearing his throat before he spoke Freddie asked, "Do you know where she is or was going?"

"Given the time, I would assume the kid is at school right now like you should be, but knowing Sammy I would say she was working. She'll be back towards midnight though." The man spoke with a shrug of his shoulders, a frown still on his face as he suspiciously eyed the young boy. Seeing the confused look on the kids face the neighbor decided to cut him some slack by letting him know what time Sam would be home. Turning to go back into his apartment the man gave Freddie a parting threat.

"That Sam's a good kid, she don't need no punk like you ruining her life understand?"

Standing their with his mouth wide open trying his best impression as a fish Freddie turned back to Sam's door then to the neighbors door before turning and walking dumbfound-ly towards the stairs and out the building. His only thought as he headed home with a confused look on his face being _'Sam a good kid?'_

_S POV_

Walking up the stairs tiredly Sam removed her smock from her shoulders as she headed to her place. She hadn't called it home since her mom had left; it was just a place that she laid her head down at night. A full month had passed since that day and it had been hell on the 14 yr old, even the cat had left a few days ago leaving Sam completely alone. The only person who knew about the situation was her next door neighbor Larry who she knew was trust worthy. Reaching the last trek the blond worked the kink out of her neck as her steps slowed down. Taking her keys out, Sam entered her place and locking her door headed to her bedroom to pass out, not bothering with a shower tonight as she knew she just didn't have it in her.

Just as she reached her door Sam groaned as a knock on her door echoed throughout the empty apartment. Glaring menacingly at the door willing who ever it was to go away, the unhappy blond was met with another resounding knock sounding. Sighing forlornly as she turned and made her way to the door Sam rolled her eyes at the third knock. Throwing open the door ready to tear a new one into the person who wouldn't leave her alone. The insult dying on her lips as the last person she expected to see stood there in front of her with a sad look on their face. Slamming the door shut in the persons face in panic Sam leaned against the doorframe as she started to hyperventilate.

"Sam….Samantha…Please I know you're in there..." A timid voice that haunted the blonds dreams called through the door causing Sam's heavily beating heart to still as her eyes slammed shut.

"Sam please….talk to me…. I…I miss you"

Gulping erratically Sam tried to speak, her voice cracking on the first word, "Carly..." Clearing her throat the blond started again. "What are you doing her Carls?" Sam asked as she panicked internally.

"I-I want to know what I did wrong…. I….why don't you want to be friends anymore…Is-is it something I did?" Carly asked through the door.

Sighing sadly Sam stood up and opened the door part way, her heart breaking at the sad look on her friends face. Stepping out the blond smiled timidly as did Carly, both of their smiles strained due to the distance that had come between them.

"You didn't do anything kid, it's me, my mom…" Pausing with slightly widened eyes as she realized what she was about to slip out Sam thought up a lie on the spot. "She's gone to visit my grandma"

"The one in jail?" Carly asked confusedly.

"Um yeah… and she forgot to pay the rent, something about letting the Cat handle the rent." Sam and Carly shook their heads, on in amusement and the other in sadness at the fact that the brunette was buying this.

"But how come you've stopped hanging with me…and Freddie, I mean I know you and Freddie don't get along but I thought you would still be willing to hang you know with me?" Carly babbled a light blush crossing her face as she looked at Sam confused at her own question.

"I'm sorry I haven't been social" Sam apologized as she quickly thought up a solution, "Tomorrows the weekend right?" at Carly's nod Sam continued "You me and (rolling her eyes) Fredwardo, will all hang tomorrow k? How bout it kid, just us and maybe an iCarly episode" Sam smiled mischievously making Carly smile.

"Really, okay." Carly readily agreed smiling and nodding her head continuously.  
"How did you get her anyways?" Sam asked watching as Carly blushed and pointed towards the stairs. Looking in the direction that Carly was pointing Sam hid her smile as she spied a sleeping Spencer. Walking up to him Sam yelled "SPENCERRRR" effectively waking him up with a startled scream.

Both girls smiled as they watched him flail about for a few seconds, before turning to each others, their grins turning into shy smiles self consciously. Clearing of throats and an awkward silence later the Shays left with a promise from Sam that they would see each other tomorrow. As soon as she was sure that the Shay's were completely gone, Sam lost her smile.

"You know they are going to learn the truth sooner or later Sammy." Larry spoke scaring Sam to death, turning a scathing look on the old war veteran the blond sighed before heading back to her apartment.

"Not if I have anything to say about it Lar." Sam grunted.

"A boy showed up today looking for you, looked suspicious to me."  
"Was he wearing a sweater vest?" Sam asked looking back at her neighbor. Seeing his nod Sam sighed in frustration. "That was Freddie. IF he isn't with me next time just toss him out the window" Sam joked before heading to her bed, closing and locking all of her doors.

TBC….

_A/N: Hey all hope everyone has had a good thanksgiving. I have been working on this one for a bit I hope you like it._

**Senshi Raidon** – lol. Freddie's going to survive a few more chapters I got plans for the poor boy.

**Croaker001** – hey thanks for the advice it really helped a lot.

_For the rest thanks for the reviews, I love em, I will try to work on the next chapter. So read and review _


	5. Chapter 5

_S POV_

Sighing deeply as she ran a hand through her long blond curls, Sam starred at the foreboding door that led to Carly Shays apartment. Feeling a nervousness that she didn't know was possible, Sam contemplated on just turning around and going back to enjoy her day off in bed. Shaking her head as she reminded her self that she was Samantha Puckett, she didn't run from anybody or anything unless you count Ms. Briggs with her bag pipes. Putting her hand on the knob Sam threw the door open and entered with a swagger acting as if she owned the world.

"Hey guys" Sam spoke as she headed towards the fridge hoping that Spencer had stocked up on the ham.

"Sam!!" Spencer yelled surprised and happy to see the blond girl since her long absence. Gathering the surprised girl into a hug as he squealed Spencer remembered himself and let go chuckling sheepishly.

"What was that for?" Sam asked only to be gathered into another hug by an over excited Carly Shay.

"Sam! You're here!!" Carly squealed as she squeezed her best friend as hard as she could.

"Carly….cant….breathe…" Sam wheezed out, ignoring the rush of pleasure she felt at feeling the brunette's arms wrapped around her.

"Sorry, sorry?" Carly apologized as she let go of the blond, a shy smile gracing her features.

"S'okay kid, just surprised me is all, so what do you want to do today?" Sam asked feeling a strange bout of shyness but also the usual urge to reassure her friend that everything was alright in their world.

Instead of giving a verbal answer Carly took Sam by the hand and led her upstairs straight to the iCarly studio. Eyes widening Sam gulped as she had a feeling that they weren't headed up there to do a web cast. Hanging her head in defeat Sam let herself be pulled.

_C POV_

Running up the stair and into the iCarly studio, she pushed the blond as far into the room as she could before turning around and locking the door. Taking a deep breath Carly turned to face a nervously twitching Sam. Once again confused by the blonds behavior, brown eyes began to travel over her friends body. Licking her lips as some very non friendly thoughts began to enter her head Carly was startled by the calling of her name.

"Huh…what? What'd you say Sam?" Carly asked snapping out of her daze.

"I asked if we are going to do a webisode, isn't that why you brought me up here?" Sam asked silently hoping that the petite girl would agree with her.

Frowning Carly shook her head, collapsing into a bean bag chair she started up at the still fiddling blond. For the past month her meat loving all food having friend had been missing in action and when they were finally in the same room, Carly shook her head again this time to clear the confusing thought out of her head.

"No, Sam. I just…." Looking down at her hands Carly asked meekly, "Sam, are you doing drugs?"

"What!?" Frowning as she began to replay the words in her head Sam once again exclaimed "What?? No I'm not doing drugs?" sounding as insulted as she looked Carly felt even worse, then she already did as soon as the question had left her lips. But she had to know. Sam's strange, well stranger behavior, everything seemed to point that her friend was into something bad and the brunette beauty just had to find out what. She was worried for her Sammy.

"Then what, what is been going on Sam…is it me did I do something wrong?" Carly asked saddened to think that she was causing her friend to act so weird.

"No, not at all kiddo, its just…" Pausing as she tried to think of a lie Sam smiled as the idea came to her, "Melanie is planning on coming into town and you know how much I hate her." Sam lied.

Relief flushing over her face Carly stood up and hugged the blond tightly "Is that it, you've been acting all weird because of Melanie? Don't you know that I wouldn't have cared about that."

"Don't sweat it cupcake, I just didn't want to worry you I'm sorry" Sam whispered into Carly's ear, her words and the heat of her breath sending a shiver down the brunettes spine. Freaking just a little bit at the unexplained arousal she felt from just that moment, Carly separated from Sam nonchalantly brushing her hands against her clothes. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak the ding of the elevator distracted both girls from their conversation.

"Hey Carly, Spencer said I could come up, I have news about…."Freddie spoke as he exited from the lift, "Sam…you're here"

_S POV_

Silently thanking the lord of all fat cakes for Freddie's timing, a bright smile crossed her features. Going over to the boy who was looking a mixture of confusion and suspicion Sam enveloped the boy into a hug. Squeezing him so tight that he was wheezing she whispered something into his ear that only he could hear before letting go. Stepping back she took in the looks of confusion and alarm on her friends faces, smiling and shrugging Sam moved back over to where Carly stood and slung her arm over her loves shoulders.

"Was up Fredweird?" Sam asked

Swallowing in fear as his wide eyes Freddie opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled. "She tried to kill me."

"Oh I did not, I just gave you a wedgie that hardly qualifies as death." Sam spat out.

"A wedgie that wasn't a wedgie Puckett, Carly" the brunette male whined hoping for some sympathy from his 'one true love'.

Smiling brightly as she watched her two friends bicker with each other Carly was so happy that things seemed to be going back to normal that she didn't even mind their fighting. Happy that her friends were back together, and that their trio was once again a trio, she allowed them to have their fun. At least for a little while, as she covertly picked up the spray bottle she kept handy in every room of the house, Carly stepped between the two and sprayed them both in the face.

"Hey." They both spoke in unison as they both turned their damp faces to Carly.

"Who wants to see if the pizza is here yet?" Carly asked them as she belted the spray bottle. Lacing her arm through Sam's she started to drag the both of them to the elevator. Pressing the down button she was surprised to hear a cuttlefish song coming from her right as soon as her finger hit the button. Looking to see Sam frowning down at her phone Carly tried to casually look at the text message that her friend had gotten.

_-Needed ASAP, Miranda on warpath, watch out – April-_

Swallowing back the rising jealousy that she was starting to feel bubble in the pit of her stomach Carly asked in her sweetest of voice "Whose April?"

TBC…

_A/N: wow so its been like in forever and a da since I updated, but I just for the life of me could not seem to get this one written, till finally it is finished this chapter at least not the story lol. Well there it is, I hope u like it. I will try to update as soon as I can. Don't forget to Read and Review please. _


End file.
